


Life

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [30]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Life can sometimes be unfair...





	Life

Olivia turned in his arms so she was facing him.

 

"Why can't life go easy on us or the people we love for once?" she wondered out loud.

 

His arms tightened around her waist. "I wish I had an answer for you, Olivia, but unfortunately I don't," he told her, placing a kiss atop her white hair.

 

"I never thought about it before. I don't care what life throws at me, I never did. I just take it in and deal with it. This is different, she's just a child."

 

"We can help make it better, and we will. Promise."

 

 


End file.
